Batman
Batman (originalmente referido como The Bat-Man) es un superhéroe de historietas cocreado por el dibujante Bob Kane y el escritor Bill Finger (aunque sólo se reconoce oficialmente su autoría al primero) y publicado por DC Comics. Su primera aparición fue en la revista Detective Comics Nº 27, en la historia titulada El extraño caso del sindicato químico, de la editorial estadounidense National Publications, en mayo de 1939. La identidad secreta de Batman es Bruce Wayne (traducido a Bruno Díaz, en algunos países de habla hispana), un empresario multimillonario, playboy y filántropo. Después de presenciar el asesinato de sus padres, durante su infancia, Bruce decidió entrenarse física y mentalmente para combatir el delito en Gotham City, disfrazado como un murciélago. A diferencia de otros superhéroes, no posee superpoderes. En cambio, usa el intelecto, la ciencia y la tecnología como recursos principales, y es asistido frecuentemente por amistades y empleados, entre los que se encuentran Robin y Alfred Pennyworth. Desde su introducción, se ha convertido en uno de los personajes más reconocidos de la empresa editorial, llegando a obtener su propia revista de historietas, en 1940. A mediados de la década de 1960, fue lanzada una serie de televisión basada en el mismo, que alteró físicamente la apariencia original del personaje. Con la finalidad de devolverle su tono oscuro, el artista Neal Adams y guionista Dennis O'Neil trabajaron conjuntamente en la elaboración de nuevos escritos que redefinieran su naturaleza general, al igual que hizo Frank Miller en los años 1980. El interés popular hacia Batman fue retomado a partir de la película de Tim Burton, estrenada en 1989, y la de Christopher Nolan, en 2005. Creación y publicación El éxito logrado por Superman, en la historieta Action Comics, impulsó a los editores de DC Comics (en ese entonces, 1939, la división de National Publications), a crear nuevos superhéroes para sus siguientes ejemplares. En respuesta, Bob Kane creó un personaje llamado "The Bat-Man".Daniels, Les. Batman: The Complete History. Chronicle Books, 1999. ISBN 0-8118-4232-0, pg. 18 Su colaborador Bill Finger recibió una llamada telefónica, para apreciar su proyecto original: Finger ofreció algunas sugerencias, como cambiar su antifaz por una capucha, dibujarle una capa en vez de alas, proporcionarle guantes y retirar las secciones rojas y brillantes del traje. Mientras Kane escribía la primera historia de Batman, Finger se ocupaba de los cambios artísticos del personaje.Daniels (1999), pg. 21, 23 de Robert Bruce.]] Finger también sugirió el nombre de Bruce Wayne, para la identidad secreta de Batman, "Bruce viene de Robert Bruce, el rey escocés, y Wayne, por contar con la identidad de playboy, del significado "hombre delicado". En este último caso, busqué por un nombre que sugiriera colonialismo. Intenté con Adams, Hancock ... entonces, me acordé de Anthony Wayne."Kane, Andrae, p. 44 Numerosos aspectos de la personalidad, historia, diseño y equipamiento fueron inspirados en la cultura popular de los años 1930, incluyendo películas, historietas, libros, dibujos animados, e incluso algunos detalles de los bocetos de Kane.Daniels, Les. DC Comics: A Celebration of the World's Favorite Comic Book Heroes. New York: Billboard Books/Watson-Guptill Publications, 2003, ISBN 0-8230-7919-8, pg. 23 Kane percibió, especialmente, la influencia de las películas La Marca del Zorro (1920) y The Bat Whispers (1930), aunque Finger mencionó haberse inspirado de personajes literarios, tales como Doc Savage, The Shadow y Sherlock Holmes, en su doble interpretación de Batman como un maestro de artes marciales y un científico.Boichel, Bill. "Batman: Commodity as Myth." The Many Lives of the Batman: Critical Approaches to a Superhero and His Media. Londres, 1991. ISBN 0-85170-276-7, pg. 6–7 En su autobiografía de 1989, Kane habló acerca de las contribuciones de Finger en la creación del personaje: Poco después de crear los bocetos finales, Kane firmó un contrato en donde se declaraba como el autor legítimo del personaje. Junto con las regalías por el uso del mismo, se añadiría su autoría en todas las historietas relacionadas con el mismo. Inicialmente, los créditos no mencionaban "Batman creado por Bob Kane"; su nombre era simplemente escrito encima del título de cada ejemplar. A mediados de los años 1960, el nombre desapareció y fue reemplazado por los créditos de los dibujantes y escritores responsables de cada nuevo relato. En la siguiente década, cuando Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster comenzaron a recibir sus respectivos créditos por las historietas de Superman, y William Moulton Marston recibió reconocimiento por la creación de la Mujer Maravilla, las publicaciones de Batman empezaron a incluir la línea "Creado por Bob Kane", en adición con otros créditos. y Julius Schwartz, en 2002.]]Finger no recibió el mismo reconocimiento. A pesar de que había recibido crédito por sus anteriores trabajos en la empresa, durante la década de 1960, con el contrato de Kane únicamente recibió "gratitudes" por sus contribuciones; por ejemplo, en Batman Nº 169 (febrero de 1965), el editor Julius Schwartz lo mencionó como el creador de Riddler, uno de los villanos recurrentes en la saga de Batman (conocido como y Acertijo en Latinoamérica y Enigma en España). Lo anterior debido a que el convenio estipulaba que su nombre sólo aparecería entre líneas y no en la sección de los creadores principales. Kane añadió, "Finger estaba desalentado por la ausencia de socios a lo largo de su carrera. Sintió que no tenía porqué usar su potencial creativo para completar sus trabajos y asi tener éxito". Cuando Finger murió, en 1974, DC Comics aún no lo acreditaba como el cocreador de Batman. En 1965, Kane había rechazado a Finger como uno de los creadores del personaje escribiendo una carta a los fanáticos, en la que decía: "... me parece que Bill Finger ha dado la impresión de que fue él, y no yo, quien creó a Batman, así como a Robin y todos los villanos y personajes principales. Esto es un anuncio fraudulento y constituye una mentira." Acerca de la ausencia de Finger en los créditos, agregó, "El problema con ser un escritor "fantasma" es que debes permanecer en el anonimato y sin "crédito" alguno. Pero, si uno de ellos desea el "crédito", entonces debe dejar de ser un "fantasma" y convertirse en un líder e innovador".Comic Book Artist 3. Invierno de 1999. TwoMorrows Publishing Sin embargo, en 1989 volvió a hacer mención, en una entrevista, de la situación de Finger. Primeras apariciones La primera historieta de Batman, "El extraño caso del sindicato químico", fue difundida como parte del comic book Detective Comics Nº 27 (mayo de 1939). Finger declaró que el argumento pertenece al [[Pulp (revista)|género pulp de las revistas populares]],Daniels (1999), pg. 25 una evidente influencia que se halla implícita en la personalidad del personaje: sentir un poco de remordimiento a causa de sus asesinatos, cometidos sin involucrar algún arma de fuego. El éxito de su introducción le reportó la creación de su propia revista: Batman, en 1940. En ese entonces, National Publications era la empresa líder en las ventas de historietas, siendo considerada como la más popular y reconocida en la industria; Batman y Superman se habían convertido en sus «héroes estelares».Wright, Bradford W. Comic Book Nation. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins, 2001. ISBN 0-8018-7450-5, pg. 19 A mediados de 1940, ambos fueron introducidos en la nueva serie World's Finest Comics, en la que Jerry Robinson y Dick Sprang trabajaban como colaboradores. Los rasgos más perdurables comenzaron a establecerse en los siguientes números. Curiosamente, Kane notó que en 6 ejemplares había dibujado la barbilla más pronunciada y las orejas de una mayor extensión, a diferencia de los bocetos originales. "En un año, siento que casi logré interpretar la madurez completa de Batman".Daniels (1999), pg. 29 En los números 29 y 31 (julio y septiembre de 1939), aparecieron el cinturón multiusos y el búmeran personalizados, así como el batimóvil, respectivamente. El concepto e historia de la identidad secreta empezaron a ser explorados a partir del número 33 (noviembre del mismo año), en una edición especial de 2 páginas, cuyo relato revela el acontecimiento que llevó a Bruce Wayne, un playboy millonario, a convertirse en el 'hombre murciélago'. Impresionado y frustrado por el asesinato de sus padres, el pequeño Bruce murmura durante el sepelio de ambos, "por los espíritus de mis padres, prometo que vengaré su muerte, combatiendo el delito, por el resto de mi vida." [http://www.comics.org/details.lasso?id=560 Detective Comics Nº 33] (noviembre de 1939), Grand Comics DatabaseJohn Jefferson Darowski, "Los míticos símbolos de Batman" diciembre de 2007. Consultado el 2008-03-20. Versión guardada el 2008-03-20. Las características más notables del género aparecieron hasta el volumen 38 (abril de 1940), a partir de la introducción de Robin, como el 'chico aliado' de Batman.[http://www.comics.org/details.lasso?id=754 Detective Comics Nº 38] (abril de 1940), Grand Comics DatabaseWright, pg. 17 Robin había sido concebido por una sugerencia de Finger, acerca de la necesidad de crear un colega con el que Batman pudiera conversar.Daniels (1999), pg. 38 Kane no estaba completamente de acuerdo, sin embargo, tras el lanzamiento del número referido, las ventas se duplicaron y con ellas la proliferación de aliados y secuaces en numerosas adaptaciones alternas.Daniels (2003), pg. 36 El primer número de Batman se destacó por la introducción de Catwoman -conocida como Gatúbela en Latinoamérica- y The Joker -también conocido como Guasón o el Comodín-, al igual que por su controversial historia (Batman vence a criaturas gigantes con una pistola). Más tarde, el editor responsable, Whitney Ellsworth, mencionó que sería «la primera y última ocasión en que el personaje enfrentaría a sus rivales con un arma».Daniels (1999), pg. 42 A partir de 1942, con gran parte de los rasgos básicos descritos,Boichel, pg. 9 DC Comics adoptó una nueva "política editorial", enfocada a las audiencias juveniles. En los años posteriores a la II Guerra Mundial, los editores sustituyeron el tono 'desolado y amenazado' de las historietas de Batman por un entorno más 'colorido y paternalista', respecto al presentado en las ediciones previas.Wright, pg. 59 Controversia de los años 1950 En los años 1950, Batman era uno de los pocos superhéroes que continuaban siendo publicados, a razón del interés de los lectores en el género. En junio de 1952, hizo su primera aparición en la serie Superman, como coprotagonista del número 76, títulado "El equipo más poderoso del mundo". La historia muestra una alianza entre Superman y Batman, quienes compartieron entre sí sus verdaderas identidades. El éxito del tomo ocasionó que DC Comics evaluara la posibilidad de rediseñar World's Finest Comics, bajo la finalidad de contribuir al desarrollo de nuevos relatos estelarizados por los personajes más populares de su editorial.Daniels (1999), pg. 88 La serie fue modificada por el proyecto anterior y su lanzamiento significó "un éxito financiero durante una época en la que los héroes ya no abundaban, mientras que los existentes estaban destinados a un solo tiraje," hasta la cancelación de la misma, en 1986. En 1954, fue publicado el libro Seduction of the Innocent (traducción, La seducción del inocente), del psicólogo Fredric Wertham. La obra expone la tesis de que los niños imitan los delitos descritos en las historietas, y por lo tanto Wertham concluyó en que este tipo de fábulas corrompe los valores de la juventud. Como resultado, numerosas publicaciones fueron rigurosamente criticadas, entre ellas las correspondientes a Batman, por sus supuestas matices de homosexualidad implícitas en la relación de Batman y Robin.Daniels (1999), pg. 84 Las protestas alcanzaron un nivel considerable para las audiencias, terminando en la constitución de la organización Comics Code Authority como órgano censor. Las críticas continuaron con el paso de la década, y Batman empezó a ser visto como un personaje de "sexualidad dudosa".Boichel, pg. 13 Algunos investigadores convergen en que Batwoman (Batimujer) y Batgirl (Batichica), introducidas en 1956 y 1961, fueron creadas para contrarrestar la controversia desatada por la obra de Wertham. Cronológicamente, los argumentos de Batman adoptaron una temática orientada al género de la ciencia-ficción, en un intento por asemejar el aceptable resultado de otros personajes de la empresa.Daniels (1999), pg. 94 Con esa nueva orientación, empezaron a aparecer Ace the Bat-Hound y Bat-Mite, e igualmente las aventuras estuvieron relacionadas con transformaciones de algunas de sus figuras secundarias en criaturas alienígenas. Además, en 1960, Batman fue introducido en el ejemplar Nº 28 de Brave and the Bold, como nuevo miembro de la Liga de la Justicia. Período del declive (1964-1985) En 1964, se registró una drástica disminución en las ventas de Batman; Kane lo asociaría a una presunta conspiración de la editorial, en su intento por "desaparecer al personaje de la empresa."Daniels (1999), pg. 95 El editor Schwartz fue contratado para renovar totalmente la serie, y los cambios comenzaron a evidenciarse en la mitad de ese mismo año: una nueva portada y un nuevo look, enfocados en nuevos relatos con una narrativa similar a la de los típicos relatos de detectives. Los rediseños, tanto de la vestimenta de Batman (la insignia del murciélago cambió de color) como del Batmobile, son rasgos que definieron a las siguientes historietas del personaje. Batwoman, Ace the Bat-Hound y Bat-Mite fueron retirados del contexto, y Alfred desapareció de los siguientes ejemplares (después de ser asesinado), con el objetivo de incorporar a la Tia Harriet como la nueva integrante de la Mansión Wayne, y compañera de Bruce Wayne y Dick Grayson —la identidad secreta de Robin. Dos años después, en 1966, se estrenó la serie de televisión Batman, cuyo éxito incrementó las ventas de la serie literaria, la cual alcanzó un flujo de circulación cercano a las 900.000 copias. La banda sonora de la serie fue compuesta por Neal Hefti, Nelson Riddle, Billy May y Warren Barker, e interpretada por el grupo inglés The Who.Benton, Mike. The Comic Book in America: An Illustrated History. Dallas: Taylor, 1989. ISBN 0-87833-659-1, pg. 69 Con un tono más "feminista", en comparación al sugerido por Detective Comics, en base a la designación de Batgirl como coprotagonista de los capítulos de la tercera temporada, la serie fue cancelada en 1968, aún después de sus buenos resultados logrados durante las emisiones. A consecuencia de lo anterior, las historietas de Batman volvieron a perder interés. Schwartz mencionó al respecto, "cuando el programa se volvió tan notable, quedé impactado por su temática. Obviamente, con su desaparición, las historietas sufrieron un efecto similar."Daniels (1999), pg. 115 de 2007.]] En 1969, el escritor Dennis O'Neil y el dibujante Neal Adams comenzaron a describir un Batman apegado a las historias originales, brindándole la distinción de 'severo vengador de la noche.'Wright, pg. 233 O'Neil expresó que su idea era reinventar al personaje, basándose en los primeros relatos del mismo. "Acudí a la biblioteca y me puse a leer algunas de las primeras historietas. Mi ideal es resolver cuál fue el sentido con el que Kane y Finger crearon a Batman."Pearson, Roberta E.; Uricchio, William. "Notes from the Batcave: An Interview with Dennis O'Neil." The Many Lives of the Batman: Critical Approaches to a Superhero and His Media. Londres, 1991. ISBN 0-85170-276-7, pg. 18 La primera colaboración mutua de O'Neil y Adams fue en Detective Comics Nº 395 (enero de 1970). En lo sucesivo, aunque fueron pocas las asociaciones de ambos, la influencia de su reinvención fue catalogada como "tremenda."Daniels (1999), pg. 140 Uno de los colaboradores, Dick Giordano, dijo, "regresamos al Batman oscuro y siniestro, y creo que fue porque las primeras historias eran buenas ... Incluso, continuamos usando la capa larga y las orejas puntiagudas en nuestro diseño del personaje."Daniels (1999), pg. 141 En cambio, las ventas no mejoraban —en 1977, Steve Englehart y Marshall Rogers intentaron coordinarse e imitar el estilo interpretativo de Adams. Su colaboración, del número 471 al 476, ha sido considerada como la fuente de inspiración directa de la primera película y la serie animada del personaje—SciFi Wire (28 de marzo de 2007): "Batman Artist Rogers is Dead": "Aún cuando su Batman fue publicado en 6 ejemplares, el equipo hizo una gran aportación para los siguientes números. Sus historias incluyen el clásico 'Pez Sonriente' (en el que la cara de The Joker parece un pescado); el cual fue adaptado para Batman: The Animated Series en los años 1990. Los bocetos iniciales de la película de 1989, con Michael Keaton como Batman, estuvieron basados directamente en su trabajos." y alcanzaron un nivel crítico a comienzos de 1985.Boichel, pg. 15 El ascenso del Caballero Oscuro Una nueva reinvención surgió con la novela gráfica Batman: The Dark Knight Returns de Frank Miller, publicada en 1986. Convertida en uno de los mayores éxitos en la industria,Daniels (1999), pg. 147 y 149 la novela describe el futuro alternativo de Batman a sus 50 años de edad, tras retomar su oficio de superhéroe. Junto a su considerable nivel de ventas, resulta destacable su impacto en el resurgimiento popular de Batman.Wright, pg. 267 Ese mismo año, O'Neil se convirtió en el editor responsable de Batman y, aprovechando las influencias de la obra de Miller y la miniserie Crisis en Tierras Infinitas, decidió constituir a Batman como un héroe más legendario e incomparable. De esta forma, su primera historia: Batman: Año uno (publicada en los números 404-407, 1987), revisitó el origen del personaje, a partir de una nueva perspectiva. En la edición colaboraron Frank Miller en el guión y el dibujante David Mazzucchelli. Al año siguiente, Alan Moore y el dibujante Brian Bolland hicieron su colaboración en la novela gráfica Batman: The Killing Joke, enfocándonse en The Joker e inspirándose en los detalles visuales y narrativos de la edición "Año Uno". La historia relata la hazaña de este criminal en su intento por volver loco al oficial James Gordon. Para ello, hiere gravemente a su hija y termina secuestrándolo, para torturarlo física y mentalmente. Meses después, DC Comics habilitó una línea telefónica disponible para definir el futuro de algunos personajes secundarios, entre ellos Jason Todd (el segundo Robin). Las votaciones tendrían un efecto directo en los siguientes números (en el caso anterior, por un breve margen de 28 votos, los lectores convinieron en su muerte, la cual se halla narrada en la edición Una muerte en la familia).Daniels (1999), pg. 161 En 1989, se estrenó la película Batman, dirigida por Tim Burton y estelarizada por Michael Keaton. La adaptación tuvo enormes ganancias a nivel internacional y consiguió incrementar significativamente la popularidad del personaje. Incluso llevó a la publicación de una nueva serie, Legends of the Dark Knight (traducción, Las leyendas del Caballero de la Noche), cuyo primer tomo vendió alrededor de un millón de copias.Pearson, Roberta E.; Uricchio, William. "Introduction." The Many Lives of the Batman: Critical Approaches to a Superhero and His Media. Londres, 1991. ISBN 0-85170-276-7, pg. 1 Tiempo después, Batman fue estelarizó el crossover Batman: Knightfall, de 1993. En su incursión, el villano Bane hiere de gravedad a Bruce Wayne, por lo cual Azrael (su identidad secreta es Jean-Paul Valley) debe sustituirlo como el nuevo guardián de Gotham City. En 1999, fue lanzado el crossover Batman: No Man’s Land, en donde se describieron los efectos de un gran sismo en Gotham City. En 2003, el escritor Jeph Loeb y el dibujante Jim Lee crearon Batman: Hush, donde a lo largo de un año introdujo al villano Hush y que devolvió la alianza entre Batman y Robin. Su trabajo fue reconocido como la edición más vendida desde el volumen Nº 500 (octubre de 1993). La próxima colaboración de Lee sería con Miller en All Star Batman and Robin the Boy Wonder, referida como la más vendida de las publicaciones de DC en 2005. En 2005, Batman fue incorporado en las miniseries Crisis de Identidad y Crisis Infinita y al año siguiente, Grant Morrison y Paul Dini asumieron los roles de editores responsables de las historietas relacionadas con el personaje. Biografía y cronología La recopilación de los sucesos que integran la vida del personaje, ha sido objeto de varias revisiones y cambios constantes. Los investigadores William Uricchio y Roberta E. Pearson han resuelto que "a diferencia de otros personajes, Batman no está ubicado en un período determinado, sino que ha prevalecido como icono en una gran variedad de textos, durante más de cinco décadas."Pearson, pg. 185 Para determinar las sucesivas relaciones ficticias, los escritores han tomado la historia y origen de Batman como "ejes principales":Pearson; Uricchio. "'I'm Not Fooled By That Cheap Disguise.'" Pg. 186 cuando Bruce era un niño pequeño, quedó traumatizado luego de presenciar las muertes de sus padres, el médico Thomas Wayne y su esposa Martha, perpetradas por un delincuente. La impresión lo condujo a tomar la decisión de convertirse en el 'hombre murciélago' y combatir el delito en su ciudad. En Batman Confidential Nº 14, se menciona que el asesinato aconteció un 26 de junio, fecha que Bruce anualmente conmemora, visitando la "escena del crimen". (fecha que justamente conmemora el aniversario del estreno de la película Batman de 1989 dirigida por Tim Burton). Aunque han surgido numerosos relatos derivados, algunos editores han intentado establecer vínculos entre los principales acontecimientos, con el fin de establecerlos de manera consistente en el transcurso del tiempo.Pearson, pg. 191 La inspiración de un murciélago Inicialmente, Batman comenzó a ser descrito como un singular combatiente del crimen. Su origen empezó a ser explorado a partir de Detective Comics Nº 33, en el cual Bruce Wayne es hijo del Dr. Thomas Wayne y Martha Wayne, dos empresarios exitosos y reconocidos en la sociedad de Gotham City. Su infancia transcurrió en medio de privilegios y riquezas, predominantes durante su estancia en la mansión familiar. A los 8 años, cuando salían de una función de cine, sus padres son víctimas de un asalto en el que pierden la vida, asesinados por el delincuente Joe Chill. Bruce promete que hará todo lo posible por hacer de su ciudad un lugar más seguro, combatiendo el delito en cualquiera de sus derivaciones. Con el afán de cumplir su sentencia, se somete a un riguroso entrenamiento físico y mental —aunque luego se percata de la necesidad de una identidad secreta, "pues los criminales son supersticiosos y cobardes, por lo que mis habilidades tienen que aprovechar sus temores para intimidarlos. Debo ser una criatura nocturna, oscura e impactante ..." En ese mismo relato, la inspiración de un murciélago que entra a través de la ventana de su cubículo, le es suficiente para convertirse en el nuevo héroe: Batman. Debido a su repentina aparición como el 'vengador de la noche', la policía de Gotham City piensa que se trata de un nuevo delincuente, por lo que comienza a perseguirlo en sus primeras aventuras. Además, Batman comienza su primera relación romántica con Julie Madison,La primera aparición de Madison fue en Detective Comics Nº 31 (septiembre de 1939) conociendo también a Robin (cuya identidad secreta es Dick Grayson) y afiliándose a la Liga de la Justicia de América. En los siguientes ejemplares, Batman tiene que demostrar su apego a las leyes y apoyo a la justicia, para convencer al departamento policíaco de su verdadero propósito. Poco después, la policía lo nombra miembro honorario del departamento. En Batman Nº 16 (mayo de 1943) es introducido Alfred, como mayordomo de la mansión familiar de Wayne. Su apellido, Beagle, es revelado en Detective Comics Nº 96 (febrero de 1945) Versión paralela y prototipos En 1956 inició la denominada "época plateada de las historietas" en DC Comics. A consecuencia de la misma, sus editores se orientaron a la renovación de los personajes e historietas existentes hasta ese momento, mismos que planeaban ubicar en un contexto más contemporáneo. El primero en ser modificado fue Flash. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que adoptó un tono menos oscuro en lo sucesivo, Batman no pasó por ediciones significativas. A inicios de los años 1960, comenzaron a añadir los elementos característicos de la ciencia-ficción en Batman y Detective Comics —en el Nº 327 de este último, muestra una mayor evidencia de lo anterior—, resultando en la creación del Batman de Tierra-2, en base a la perspectiva narrativa de "versión paralela" al Batman original. La versión consiguió ampliarse a algunos personajes más (Gatúbela y Helena Wayne), quienes adoptaron una nueva interpretación. La Cazadora (identidad secreta de Helena Wayne) se convirtió en la nueva guardián de Gotham City, uniéndose al Robin de Tierra-2, luego de que Batman decidiera retirarse de su oficio como héroe, para trabajar como oficial del departamento policiaco. Los investigadores concluyeron en que las 2 versiones refieren a 2 personajes diferentes, ubicados en relatos distintos. Aún con dicha resolución, algunos editores han ignorado —consciente o inconscientemente— las diferencias existentes entre ambas versiones.Un ejemplo evidente es Englehart/Rogers, que fue lanzado a mediados de los años 1970, basado en diversos aspectos de la versión paralela. Algunos de los nuevos elementos que empezaron a mencionarse como parte del canon fueron el encuentro de Batman con Superman del futuro, la protección de Bruce por su tío Philip Wayne durante su orfandad (Batman Nº 208, enero de 1969) y la manifestación de sus ancestros como los prototipos originales de Batman y Robin. El editor Paul Levitz se ocupó de incluir los anteriores detalles, vinculándolos con la versión paralela, en la serie The Untold Legend of the Batman. La llegada de Robin y el Joker .]] En World's Finest Comics, serie publicada de 1954 a 1986, Batman se une a Superman y otros héroes de DC para resolver, en equipo, diversas intrigas delictivas. En los años 1960, se convirtió en uno de los miembros fundadores de la Liga de la Justicia (The Brave and the Bold Nº 28), al mismo tiempo que Dick Grayson se ocupaba del mantenimiento de una universidad. Durante este período, los editores realizaron una revisión de las historietas del personaje, con el objetivo de continuar la cronología descrita hasta entonces. Para finales de la década, Bruce se mudaría a una nueva y más sofisticada mansión, ubicada detrás de Industrias Wayne (en pleno centro comercial y financiero de la ciudad), buscando radicar más cerca de la sociedad. Robin y Batgirl dejaron de aliarse a él, figurando entonces nuevas aventuras con una mayor descripción violenta, en base a la introducción del Joker, un asesino psicópata y "mente maestra" del delito, y Ra's al Ghul. También apareció Nightwing, la nueva identidad de Grayson. En 1983, la Liga de la Justicia fue disuelta, para ser sustituida por la nueva asociación Los Marginales, —conocida también como "Outsiders", encabezada por Batman. Historia y características Dentro del mito, Batman es el alter ego de Bruce Wayne o según algunas interpretaciones, Bruce Wayne es el alter ego de Batman, sólo una máscara para proteger su yo verdadero que es el justiciero que creó después de la muerte de sus padres y así afrontar la tarea de luchar contra el crimen y evitar que ninguna otra persona muera injustamente a manos de delincuentes. Sus padres fueron Thomas y Martha Wayne. Según la versión oficial de DC Comics se sabe que fue Joe Chill el asesino de sus padres. En la saga Zero Hour (Hora Cero) se relata que la identidad del asesino de sus padres nunca fue descubierta. Sin embargo, tras los efectos de Crisis Infinita, ahora no sólo se explica que se conoció el nombre del asesino, sino que incluso fue procesado por el crimen, influencia que algunos consideran proviene de la película Batman Begins. Para vengar la muerte de sus padres, Wayne pasó su juventud viajando por el mundo aprendiendo una variedad de habilidades para luchar contra el crimen, incluyendo criminología, ciencias forenses en el FBI, artes marciales (especialidad-Ninjutsu) con diversos maestros y técnicas de combate, cacería humana al aire libre en Alaska y en sectores urbanos con Henri Ducard, camuflaje y caracterización de personajes con Alfred, el cual le enseñó a Wayne los cambios significativos a su voz para convertirse en Batman. La voz del Caballero de la Noche es baja y rasposa, a manera de disfraz y como intimidación. A su regreso a Gotham City (Ciudad Gótica, en algunos países de latinoamérica) a la edad aproximada de 27 años, Bruce Wayne inició su solitaria lucha contra el crimen. Dado el poco éxito que obtuvo, decidió buscar un atuendo que amedrentara a sus enemigos, pues en una de sus lecturas sobre criminología aprendió que "los criminales son cobardes y supersticiosos". En una escena de aires oníricos repetida en varios cómics del personaje, un murciélago rompe el cristal de una ventana e irrumpe en la biblioteca de Wayne cuando éste meditaba; el protagonista lo toma como un presagio y decide que se convertirá en un murciélago. Según la declaración de Superman, «Batman es el hombre más peligroso de la Tierra». Y esto se demuestra cuando Batman, al descubrir que años atrás, varios miembros de la Liga de la Justicia le borraron 10 minutos de su memoria, decide crear al Hermano Ojo, un satélite espía que tenia como objetivo vigilar la actividad de todos los metahumanos del mundo, este satélite también tenía archivos de poderes y debilidades de todos los metahumanos. Batman es presentado como un hábil e incomparable combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo porque conoce diversas artes marciales y puede comenzar un ataque con una técnica y terminar con otra, por lo cual su contrincante no puede predecir cuáles serán sus movimientos, pudiendo enfrentarse hasta con los grandes maestros de una técnica de combate específica. Además, con una personalidad estoica y obsesiva, ha entrenado su cuerpo hasta los límites de la capacidad humana debido a su fuerte deseo de justicia. Cuando su capacidad de respuesta humana se ve sobrepasada recurre a sus ilimitados recursos tecnológicos para solucionar cualquier situación. Bruce diseña los trajes, equipo y vehículos que utiliza como Batman, siendo éstos producidos por una división militar secreta de las Industrias Wayne. De hecho, muchas veces se ha pensado en Batman como un metahumano (un humano con poderes, por ejemplo Flash) debido a que, la mayor parte del tiempo, su inteligencia y poder de invención va más allá de toda lógica. Pero Batman no es un metahumano (al menos DC ha dicho que no) sino una persona con gran capacidad de deducción y una gran inteligencia. A través de los años, ha acumulado un gran arsenal de artefactos especializados (compárese con James Bond). El diseño de la mayoría del equipo que utiliza Batman comparte su color oscuro y diseño con base en un murciélago. Un ejemplo de esto es su automóvil, el Batmóvil, frecuentemente presentado como un auto negro con largas aletas que parecen alas de murciélago; otro ejemplo es una de sus armas más conocidas, el "batarang", un búmerang con forma de murciélago. Para el mundo, Bruce Wayne es un hombre de negocios irresponsable y superficial que vive de la fortuna personal de su familia y de las ganancias de las Empresas Wayne, una gran compañía privada de la que es dueño. Sin embargo, Wayne es también conocido por sus contribuciones a la caridad, a través de la Fundación Wayne, una fundación de caridad dedicada a ayudar a las víctimas del crimen y a evitar que la gente recurra a él. La actitud pública de Bruce Wayne fue creada por él mismo para proteger su identidad secreta. Las identidades duales de Bruce Wayne han variado por el tiempo. Los comics presentan el aspecto de playboy decadente de su personaje (antiguamente, los comics presentaban a Wayne como un caballero más maduro y refinado) como un disfraz, y al vigilante enmáscarado y particularmente rudo y oscuro como su "verdadero" yo. Wayne protege su identidad y sólo un número muy reducido de individuos conoce su alter ego de superhéroe, incluidos Alfred Pennyworth, Catwoman, la Dra. Leslie Thompkins, Robin, Oráculo, Nightwing, Jason Todd (Red Hood), Azrael, Spoiler. En ciertos comics, algunos de sus enemigos han descubierto su identidad a lo largo de los años, como Máscara Negra, Ra's al Ghul, Talia, Hugo Strange, el Acertijo, Luthor (antes de Crisis Infinita), y Bane. Afortunadamente, la mayoría, ha descartado la posibilidad de que Bruce Wayne sea Batman debido a la personalidad que Bruce representa. El Joker en particular disfrutó de varias oportunidades en las que podría haber descubierto la identidad de Batman, pero nunca lo ha hecho ya que eso le quitaría el misterio a su enemigo. Batman trabaja en la Gotham City (una ciudad ficticia inspirada en Nueva York, alterada para enfatizar el "lado oscuro") en contraste con el sentimiento moderno y futurístico de Metrópolis. Para preservar esa temática "oscura", Batman casi siempre opera de noche. Cuando es requerido, la policía activa la "Batseñal" (un proyector con una insignia en forma de murciélago en su lente) que brilla en el cielo. La base de Batman es la Baticueva, una caverna localizada debajo de la Mansión Wayne, que contiene todos sus artefactos, armas y otra parafernalia. Una parte importante del mito de Batman (a diferencia de Superman y la mayoría de otros héroes disfrazados) es que él no posee poderes sobrehumanos. Sin embargo, se ha elevado a un estatus superheróico gracias a su determinación, inteligencia y entrenamiento constante. Los detalles del traje de Batman han cambiado repetidamente a lo largo de la evolución del personaje, pero los elementos característicos no: una capa negra, una capucha negra que cubre casi toda su cara, con un par de orejas puntiagudas que parecen las de un murciélago y un emblema de murciélago estilizado en el centro de su pecho. Las variaciones más notables en el traje incluyen un emblema de murciélago con un fondo elíptico amarillo en oposición al emblema sin color de fondo, colores claros (azul y gris claro) vs. colores oscuros (negro y gris oscuro), un cinturón de utilidades abultado vs. un cinturón delgado, orejas largas vs. orejas cortas. El desarrollo del Kevlar, Spectra y otros tipos de blindaje corporal ha causado que los creadores modernos hagan el traje o partes del traje de Batman a prueba de balas. En el trabajo seminal de Frank Miller The Dark Knight Returns, éste explica que la elipse amarilla alrededor del emblema de murciélago sirve como blanco para que las balas sean disparadas a ese lugar, donde el blindaje es más grueso. Batman mantiene sus armas en una de las partes más reconocidas de su traje, un cinturón utilitario amarillo. A lo largo de los años ha contenido artículos como explosivos plásticos, ganzúas, toxinas nerviosas, batarangs, bombas de humo, herramientas para cortar y una pistola que dispara un gancho magnético unido a una cuerda para colgarse de ciertos lugares, entre otras cosas. En sus primeras apariciones, Batman usaba armas de fuego (véase Detective Comics N° 32 de septiembre de 1939), pero ha evitado su uso dada la forma en que murieron sus padres. Algunas historias han permitido que Batman use armas de fuego en sus vehículos para poder desarmar a otros o para destruir obstáculos inanimados como paredes. En el 2007 se descubre que tiene un hijo con Talia, la hija Ra's al Ghul. El niño, llamado Damian, ha sido criado por Ra's. Alias Algunos apodos para Batman incluyen el Caballero Negro, Caballero Oscuro, Caballero de la Noche, Señor de la Noche, el Justiciero Enmascarado y el Mejor Detective del Mundo. Ra's Al Ghul lo llama "Detective". Batman se refiere a sí mismo como el "boogey-man" o el "Coco" en su traducción al español Batman es un brillante detective, científico, táctico y comandante. Sus historias más duraderas y populares, casi sin excepción, son aquellas en que despliega inteligencia, ingenio y anticipación para ganar no sólo en combate, sino también en inteligencia a sus enemigos. Sus habilidades deductivas lo ponen a la altura de Sherlock Holmes. Otra identidad secreta que ha tenido es Matches (Cerillos) Malone, una personalidad que adopta cuando tiene que investigar información del bajo mundo. Regularmente usa bigote, boina y muerde un cerillo. Batman es la mente maestra detrás de la Liga de la Justicia, ofreciendo su mente y habilidades tácticas para guiar el poder de los demás miembros del equipo. En esta capacidad, Batman es visto como la antítesis de Superman; en los cómics recientes, los dos comparten una incómoda amistad. Participa con molestia con la Liga porque cree que sólo son aficionados, pues confían demasiado en sus superpoderes, dejando de lado la táctica y el trabajo de inteligencia. También ha formado parte brevemente de otros equipos, incluido uno que fundó en los años 1980 llamado Los Marginales. Apariciones en otros medios El personaje de Batman ha aparecido en diferentes medios aparte del cómic, como tiras de prensa, seriales radiofónicos, televisivos, dibujos animados y películas. La primera adaptación fue para una tira de prensa estrenada el 25 de octubre de 1943. Ese mismo año sus aventuras se adaptaron también para la televisión en un serial de 13 episodios, con Lewis Wilson interpretando el papel de Batman. Aunque el personaje no ha protagonizado nunca un serial radiofónico, solía aparecer como personaje secundario en The Adventures of Superman, cuyo estreno se remonta a 1945. A la primera adaptación televisiva le siguió otra en 1949, titulada Batman and Robin, con Robert Lowery como Batman. Estas adaptaciones realizadas a lo largo de la década de 1940 ayudaron a que el personaje ganara popularidad entre gente que normalmente no leía cómics. En enero de 1966, empezó a emitirse en la cadena estadounidense ABC una nueva serie de televisión, protagonizada en esta ocasión por Adam West. Su rodaje, tras 120 episodios, concluyó en 1969 y dio lugar a una película, Batman (1966), filmada por los mismos realizadores, y a una serie de dibujos animados, The Batman/Superman Hour, que a su vez fue retitulada posteriormente como Batman with Robin the Boy Wonder, donde se eliminaron los episodios en los que no aparecían juntos los personajes de Batman y Robin. Entre 1973 y 1984 Batman se incluyó como personaje en la serie de animación The Superfriends, producida por el estudio Hanna-Barbera; y en 1977 se estrenó The New Adventures of Batman. En ocasiones, el propio Adam West doblaba al personaje en las versiones orginales de estas series de animación. interpreta a Batman en Batman Begins y en The Dark Knight.]] La siguiente película estrenada en cines no llegaría sino hasta 1989, cuando Tim Burton dirigió una nueva adaptación, protagonizada por Michael Keaton (en el papel de Batman), Jack Nicholson y Kim Basinger. El mismo director realizó en 1992 Batman Returns, con Michael Keaton de nuevo a la cabeza del reparto, acompañado esta vez por Danny DeVito y Michelle Pfeiffer. Tras estos filmes, Joel Schumacher dirigió en el año 1995 Batman Forever, con Val Kilmer encarnando a Batman y junto a actores como Nicole Kidman, Tommy Lee Jones y Jim Carrey, y Batman & Robin en 1997, con George Clooney actuando como Batman, junto a Arnold Schwarzenegger y Uma Thurman. Batman volvió a protagonizar una serie de dibujos animados en la televisión en 1992 titulada Batman: The Animated Series producida por los estudios Warner Bros, emitida originalmente por la cadena estadounidense Fox hasta 1997. Posteriormente la propia cadena de la Warner emitiría la serie bajo el título The New Batman Adventures. El equipo creativo de esta serie lanzó la película de animación The Mask of The Phantom y las series Batman del Futuro y Justice League. En 2004 se estrenó una nueva serie de dibujos animados titulada The Batman. En 2005 el director Christopher Nolan realizó la película titulada Batman Begins, protagonizada por Christian Bale como Batman y en cuyo reparto destacan nombres como Michael Caine, Gary Oldman, Liam Neeson o Katie Holmes. En 2008 Nolan dirigió una nueva película de Batman con Christian Bale y Heath Ledger titulada The Dark Knight, que alcanzó una recaudación en taquilla de 191 millones de euros tan solo 10 días después de su estreno. Aliados de Batman Aunque es un personaje solitario por naturaleza, Batman posee numerosos aliados: además de Alfred Pennyworth, su mayordomo, hay que destacar la figura de Robin, el Chico Maravilla, personaje menor de edad entrenado por Batman, y que hasta el momento ha sido personificado por tres jóvenes: el primero fue Dick Grayson que, al hacerse adulto, abandonaría esa identidad para convertirse en otro héroe llamado Nightwing; el segundo fue Jason Todd, quien murió asesinado por el Joker(en la saga Una muerte en la familia) para luego regresar gracias a las ondas de alteración de realidad creadas por Superboy Prime (ver Crisis Infinita) y que ha tomado el nombre de Red Hood; actualmente, Tim Drake ocupa el puesto de Robin. Nota aparte merece una chica llamada Stephanie Brown, hija del villano Cluemaster y amiga/novia de Tim Drake, que tomó el manto de Robin por unos cuantos números, para darle celos a Tim. Steph ya tenía su carrera contra el crimen como Spoiler y, sorprendentemente, Batman la acepta como Robin justamente en un momento en que Tim dudaba sobre su papel como el Joven Maravilla. Stephanie, sin embargo, muere al final de Juegos de Guerra (War Games, 2004-5) luego de ser torturada hasta la muerte por Máscara Negra. Otro apoyo del Hombre Murciélago es el comisario James Gordon, su enlace con la policía de la ciudad. Un caso especial es la sensual Catwoman, la ladrona de guante blanco Selina Kyle que en ocasiones ha sido enemiga, pero también amante, de Batman. De hecho, en la saga Silencio (Hush), Bruce le revela su identidad. La hija del comisario Gordon, Barbara Gordon alias Oráculo, ayuda a Batman con informaciones desde la internet; ella es actualmente la novia de Dick Grayson/Nightwing y fue la primera Batgirl hasta que el Joker la dejó paralítica al dispararle dos veces en la columna vertebral. Helena Bertinelli, la Cazadora, es una vigilante de Gotham City de un estilo más violento que el de Batman, quien no apoya sus acciones e intenta que abandone sus actividades. Se debe realizar una mención especial a Jean Paul Valley, antiguamente Azrael, que fue elegido por Bruce Wayne para seguir adelante con el rol de Batman cuando Bane le rompió la espalda. Jean Paul utilizó un estilo mucho más violento y brutal con los criminales, cambió su uniforme por una armadura, lesionó gravemente e incluso mató o dejo morir a diversos criminales; por lo cual Wayne se vio forzado a ponerse en forma nuevamente y derrotarlo. Posteriormente, Batman perdonaría a Jean Paul sus faltas y lo aceptaría como un miembro más de su equipo donde su participación llegaría a ser muy importante, especialmente durante los eventos de Tierra de Nadie. Finalmente Azrael fue asesinado por Leeha, un antiguo enemigo. Enemigos de Batman Los enemigos de Batman forman una de las galerías de enemigos más distintivas de las historietas. La mayoría de los enemigos más conocidos surgieron en los años 30 y 40: *Joker *Dos Caras *Cara de Barro *Cluemaster (El Jugador) *El Espantapájaros *El Pingüino *Catwoman *Riddler *El Sombrerero Loco Otros emergieron en los años 50, 60 y 70, incluyendo a: *Sr. Frío *Hiedra Venenosa *Ra's Al Ghul *Killer Croc ,la KGBestia y El Ventrílocuo aparecieron en los años 80 *Bane y Harley Quinn en los 90. Muerte de Batman El alter ego de Batman, Bruce Wayne, aparentemente ha sido asesinado en la última entrega del cómic del super héroe. Escritores de DC Comics, habían adelantado hace ya varios meses que Wayne se retiraría o moriría en un encuentro con la agrupación criminal Guante Negro. La historia, que reseñaría en la entrega Batman Q.E P.D., muestra cómo el villano Simon Hurt, quien dice ser el padre de Wayne, el Doctor Thomas Wayne, le dispara al superhéroe. En la historia, Simon Hurt, quien en la última escena intenta escapar en helicóptero después de abrir fuego contra Batman, quien sale mal herido, y se lanza hacia el helicóptero lo que hace que se estrellen. Ésta es la última escena de la entrega. En Final Crisis descubrimos que Bruce Wayne sobrevivio al accidente pero fue atrapado por los Dioses de Apokolips. Finalmente Batman se enfrenta a Darkseid y le dispara, aunque el Efecto Omega lo mata. Este destino fatal se sumaría al que ya viviera Superman y el Capitán América. Sucesores Entre los posible candidatos para sustituir a Bruce en su cruzada contra el mal están Tim Drake, que ha sido Robin desde 1991, y Dick Grayson, quien empezó sus andanzas de héroe como el niño maravilla y últimamente se dedica a proteger Gotham City como Nightwing, o Ala nocturna. Tampoco se puede descartar a Jason Todd (Robin II) ni a Vigilante, un justiciero al estilo punisher. Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Batman cubiertas * DC Database Project: Batman (en inglés) Categoría:Batman Categoría:Personajes de Batman Categoría:Miembros de la Justice League Categoría:Héroes de la DC Comics Categoría:Empresarios ficticios Categoría:Detectives ficticios Categoría:Científicos ficticios Categoría:Burgueses ficticios Categoría:Huérfanos ficticios